Gallery of Murder
by SANDMAN78308
Summary: Someone is bumping off the HTF's only they don't just aim for one or two...but the entire population. Rated M for very strong horror, necrophilia and some strong language
1. Chapter 1

Many police vans surrounded a house, Handy's house to be exact as it was the site of a crime scene. "Alright so…what happened?" asked detective Herrington, he was a slender and stern chipmunk who was investigating this case.

"Well Ok this is how it goes' said one of the forensic scientists' Handys carer came back uh Cuddles and found him on the floor, with his neck sliced open and throat torn out" "I see…but hang on, he has been called one of the kindest people here would kill him?" said Herrington confused.

"We don't know and I don't think we are gonna know anytime soon" "Why's that?" "Well you see…we haven't found any foot prints…or fingerprints for that matter no fabric of hair no clothing nothing. Almost like a ghost" "Hmm…alright look, get this back to the lab I want this investigated and solved ASAP and then we can stop this" "Right away sir" The forensic scientist went off.

Not to far away from the crime scene was a dark figure overlooking the commotion "One down…more to go" the shadowy figure then slipped through the shadows of a nearby forest.

The next day…

"Oh hi Toothy, did you hear the news?" Giggles said walking down the street of Happy Tree Town "News? What news" asked Toothy quizzing.

"Handy was murdered last night" "Oh god…that's terrible" "yeah and also there is no evidence whatsoever, no one knows who did it" "What about Cuddles did he see anything?" "No he was simply out shopping and it happened while he was away" "Oh…it's a terrible thing to have happened" "Yeah…" they soon departed and continued with their lives.

Happy Tree Town was a small rural community and usually news like this spreads fast and soon everyone knew about this.

A few hours later….

Petunia had just came home from her workout session and decided to have a shower.

She stripped off her clothes to nothing but her naked body, she stepped in and turned the tap letting the water bounce off her skin as she got wet.

After she had cleaned herself she got out of the bath and went over to a small cabinet in her bathroom which was a small room with a white tilled ceiling and walls.

She went over to get her shaver when she felt an arm wrap around her, all she could do was gasp as the person brought the razor to the bottom of her chin and sliced across, causing a huge gash.

The killer then sliced again cutting her neck this time, and continued to slice her neck more and more cutting the skin and meat and rendering the bones to a weak mess of blood and sinew until her head was completely sawed off.

The killer then presumed to rape her corpse and, after personnel pleasure he then went downstairs to her kitchen came back up and brought in a large kitchen knife.

He started to cut her open and tear out her ribcage and then preceded to throw into her bed "AHAHAHAHAHA That will shock them for a good while!" the killer then left, blood covering everywhere especially his tid-bit and ran off into the night hoping someone will find her body soon but his fun was short lived as someone saw him come down the street.

"Hey what did you do to Petunia!?!" shouted Disco Bear "Oh just did what she deserved" the killer then picked up a glass bottle that was nearby and smashed Disco in the head with it.

Pieces of glass was in his face, especially his left eye "You caught me in a good mood so I will make it quick" said the killer.

He smashed Disco one more time and tore out a large piece of glass out of his forehead and slit the middle of Discos head slicing the eyes open, a red and white liquid shot out of his head and he soon keeled over.

The killer then ran away, running into the night, to his home.


	2. Lucifer Talks

**A new chapter!!!**

* * *

He walked down the dark chambers of the monastery, covered in blood and bone whistling a tune.

The shaded man placed a kitchen knife on the table keeping his new toy of which he used to murder his victim with moments ago.

Meanwhile…

Several police cars and vans surrounded the scene of Petunias murder.

Detective Herrington or "Harry" came through the crowd of police and talked to one of the pathologists.

"So what happened here exactly?" "Well an attack about an hour ago happened here at Petunia JK. Hartmiers house" "Details?" "Well it appeared she had taken a shower and then was savagely attacked by an unknown assailant" "Right and has any of the forensics found anything yet?" "Aside from this being an obvious murder not much else…but there was another murder nearby and we think it's the same person"

"Right…well keep looking for more evidence and clues. I'm going to talk to some of the residents see if they know anything, as for the other body…it's possibly related" "Probably, anyway I'm going to try and look for more evidence" The pathologist returned to his job. Harry took down a few notes of the scene, mainly the bodies and force of impact and etc.

The next day talk of the murder began to rise among the people of Happy Tree Town and they started to get scared like anybody would.

However one resident wasn't scared, this person or guy, is Toothy in fact because he is the killer but they don't know that and considering he is the kindest neighbour they won't even suspect him giving him the perfect advantage. "Ah Lucifer your wish WILL be granted" Toothy said as he was in his living room. He went over to his kitchen and brought out a kitchen knife, he pressed the blade against his skin and made a small slit on his arm. Blood dribbled down on the kitchen tile floor.

He carved an upside down cross on there.

A sudden wave of pain went through his head then, happiness. A calm but powerful voice spoke in his head "Good my child good, now then, I want you to spill more blood for me dear child the time I have left is short"

Since it was night time he decided it would be best to kill now. He set off to Russell's house armed with a sharp sickle. He knocked on the front door and Russell answered "Ah hello matey! Would you like to come in?" "Sure" Toothy spoke palming the sickle concealed in his pocket. Russell closed the door and went into the kitchen where he was making some Easter eggs "HEY Toothy you might want an Easter egg or…" he was cut off by a sharp pain. Toothy had stabbed Russell in the back of the head with the sickle he then tore it upward and spun Russell around, he held the sickle up high and sliced downward into Russell's left eye he then tore the weapon out and did the same to the other eye. Toothy then swung it across Russell's torso and eviscerated him, covered in blood and steaming guts the floor beneath Russell's carcass started to turn red Toothy carved an upside down cross into Russell's face he then cut Russell's tongue out.

Toothy closed the door behind him and went home that night satisfied he executed another victim.


End file.
